


Yes

by sociallychallengednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Says Yes, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Castiel, just close your eyes, really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallychallengednerd/pseuds/sociallychallengednerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says yes to Michael who in turn informs Castiel of some bot of information floating around the human's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> It's two in the morning so there may be typos. Sorry just tell me I'll fix it.
> 
> http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/68019363054  
> Inspired by this tumblr post.

It's Dean. Dean in a suit. A very nice suit. It's simple and black hugging his waist and outlining broad shoulders. He looks gorgeous. Then the angel blade is materializing in his hand and your head spins. Dean. No, this thing wearing Dean catches your eye and saunters over to you stepping over Sam's crumpled body and not paying any mind to Bobby laying unconscious against the wall. You have to fight not to step back.  

"Michael." It's all you can say, because there are no word to express this emotions ripping at your gut. If you had only been faster you could have stopped Dean from saying yes. Your brother cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.

"It's too bad." Michael speaks through Dean's voice. It's nothing like how Dean talks. The voice is that same, but that is it. The tone is wrong, his speech patterns are wrong, everything is wrong. He circles you and you follow keeping him in your sights at all times. "You were such a good solider brother. You could have been something. If only you hadn't interfered, hadn't gotten attached."

He pauses to let you respond, but you don't. Michael stops before you steeping close, though no where near as close as you stand to Dean. He rest his hand on your shoulder and you want to recoil, but you don't. 

"It really is too bad Castiel. He was in love with you." Then things come crashing down. You can feel the mask so carefully constructed crack and fall away. Dean.... You wonder if Dean can see and hear what is going on and consider saying it back. Only you don't. This is your brother here, not Dean. You will wait to tell Dean himself, because you will save. Then Michael is stepping away and with a flap of wings he is gone. 

You fall back against the wall. You curse yourself for not realizing. He loved you. Dean loved you. You know Michael did not lie. He wouldn't think to. He didn't understand how it would affect you. Angel do not love like human. There is love for your brothers born from millions of years together, but nothing like how you feel for Dean. You turn smashing a hole in the wall with your fist. You'll revive the other in a moment. For now you need a moment to morn.


End file.
